Harry Potterly Divergent
by a.writingprodigy
Summary: Imagine a school where Harry Potter and Divergent collide. A world full of serums and magic, and of course... villains and heroes. NOTICE: this fanfic takes place in the future. No characters from Harry Potter or Divergent!
1. Chapter 1

I check off today on the small whiteboard calendar that hangs above my bed and immediately I remember exactly how I would spend my day. Today is July 31st and tomorrow I am leaving for Hogwarts, I will be boarding the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and 3/4. Honestly, I am terrified; I will be a first year, a newbie. The warm air drags me out from the chilly fears that have been clouding in me since I got my letter. I rush around my room filling my trunk with my clothes, knowing my parents could always send me something if I _happen_ to forget. Like always I am picky on how I pack my robes. Since I don't have a house yet I just wear black robes, Hogwarts will supply me with anything else should I need it. And so I am rushing around my room gathering my belongings that I need to bring from Chicago, Illinois all the way to England. When I finish packing and tidying my room so it would be clean and fresh until Christmas, when I will be allowed to visit my family. I hear a knock on my bedroom door, "Come in!" I exclaim. My father opens the door. He is wearing a mustard colored sweater with navy blue stripes at the bottom of the shirt, by his waist. Without thinking I run up and hug him. He is momentarily knocked off his feet from the impact of my daughterly love, but he wraps his arms around me, patting my back. Normally I would look up and smile at him, but today I just breath in the smell of his thin sweater. I feel him kiss me on the top of my head.

"I love you Sheri-berry," he says. I smile at the sound of the nickname.

"I love you too Papa." I say. Because my room shares a wall with the stairwell I am able to hear another set of footsteps leading up the stairs. My mother comes and wraps her arms around my dad and me.

"Sheridan, we will miss you so much darling," says my mother. I can hear the sadness in her voice; to me it is almost like a leak of water rapidly dripping into a small container. I feel like my mom is about to start sobbing once that container fills up.

Once I am completely packed and ready to leave for the airport, then to King's Cross Station, we load my trunk and owl cage into my parents' car. Since I am almost sixteen I legally _could_ drive the car, but I choose to sit in the back seat, afraid my eyes would cloud with tears while we drive. Normally riding the car soothes me but today it does just the opposite. The entire fifteen-minute ride to Chicago's airport seems bumpy and oddly, I feel out of control. All I want is for the bumps to stop, but I know they won't because they are phantoms.

When we get to the airport we enter through the wide double doors with my luggage on a cart. My luggage looks far different from everybody else's, but I don't care. As for my owl, he is squawking a ruckus, drawing attention to my parents and me.

"Ma'am. That owl has to be checked into your luggage," a security officer tells me as we hand him our passports and tickets to pass through security.

"But sir…" I say.

"That owl has to go into your checked baggage, it is too noisy!" he says, louder this time.

"Sir. This owl is frightfully sick and we are taking him to a specialist doctor in England. Without his medicine every hour and a half he won't make it," says mother.

"You got to say that next time," the officer looks at my passport, "Sheridan Mayer. Fine, but don't complain about the complained and annoyed passengers!" I slyly roll my eyes at him and move past towards the x-ray thing. There I am told to take my owl out of the cage and hold her on my arm while we are both scanned from top to bottom for any type of weapon or firearm. When we finally boarded our plane I placed my owl cage, with Winfred in it, on the flooring between my legs and drape a small blanket over to shush him. Within minutes he is quiet and asleep. I stuff his treats into the pocket on the back of the seat in front of me, for when he wakes up squawking. We take off and before long land in Britain. To my surprise my owl was quiet for most of the ride, only screeching when he awoke. We get a taxi and go to Kings Cross Station, my parents are dropping me off of Platform 9 and ¾, which doesn't exist, and then are touring England. They think they are getting the better end of the deal, but in all honesty, I am the one who gets to live in a castle for a full year every year, for seven years. My parents never went to Hogwarts, or any other magical school for that matter. I have magical blood. I see Kings Cross Station appear over the bustle of city life. We pay our driver and enter the station. We find Platforms 9 and 10 where the mythical Platform 9 and ¾ _should _be. But, of course it doesn't exist. I look around, still hoping for at least a sliver of magic to guide me where I am to go. I see a family, two parents and about six or so children running about with carts full of trunks and of course, an owl cage. My heart soars, knowing they are going to Platform 9 and ¾. I carelessly watch as they walk one by one, casually into a brick wall. I smile.

"Mom, Dad, I must go now. My train is awaiting." I say tapping their forearms impatiently. They look at me with red, teary eyes. My father pulls me in for a hard hug. Then I hug my mother. They each give me a kiss, tell me that they love me, and promise that they will write to me. With that I shoo them off to go and tour Great Britain. Without me.


	2. Chapter 2

**How do you like it so far? Comment?**

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath and push my cart and myself into the wall. I don't even notice that I had indeed walked through a wall. In awe I turn around and behind me is a brick wall, just like any other platform in Kings Cross Station. Ahead of me parents were saying good-bye to their children who were boarding The Hogwarts Express. I grin. I push my cart forwards and board the train. I wait in a compartment and one of the young boys in that family that I saw walk through the wall enters the compartment.<p>

"Hi." I say. "I'm Sheri! What is your name?"

"Don, Don Paisley." he replies.

"Well. That's a name." I smile a small smile.

"I guess. Can I sit here?" he asks, motioning to the seat across from mine.

"Yeah. It's just me in here. What year are you in?"

"I'm a first year." says the blonde boy. His hair is the light, light blonde that glows white in the sun. "Are you nervous for the Aptitude Test?"

"What?" I ask, completely confused. It turns out that first years have to take a test, called the Aptitude Test. Well, actually, it isn't a test. Don's older brothers told him that. An old hat is placed on your head and asks you a few questions, knows when you lies. Then sorts you into a house. Easy. Don also tells me that there are five houses at Hogwarts; Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Dauntless, and Candor. Each has a particular personality and of course, a quidditch team, which is a popular wizard sport, kinda like America and football. And like all normal high schools and colleges in Chicago, each has a mascot. The Amity's mascot is the badger, the Abnegation has no mascot because it would "be too selfish", the Candor's mascot is the Snake, and the Erudite's mascot is the ravens. Don says the Erudite are the smart ones, I want to be in Erudite.

* * *

><p>Later into the ride a girl pops her head into the compartment where Don and I are talking. "Have you seen a rat around?" asks the girl with crazy brown hair. "My friend lost his and can't find him anywhere." I shake my head, "Oh. Are you first years too?"<p>

"Yeah." I say.

"Well. There is a _huge_ group of us down the hall, you should come and join us! It would be so sick if you two did!"

"Yeah. Sure. We will be down in a few. Sorry, but what is your name?" I ask, but really all I can think about is how peppy this girl is.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm Clarissa. And you are?"

"Sheri and this is Don."

"See ya'll later!" she says excitedly, she closes the glass door and leaves.

"Sheri, are you a Pureblood?" Don asks me as soon as the door slides shut.

"A what?" I ask, not knowing what the kid is talking about.

"A Pureblood?" he stops, obviously reading my face of complete confusion, "I suppose you aren't considering I have to explain every danged thing to you. A Pureblood is someone who's parents are both magical. Like mine. But yours aren't are they? I doubt even one is." He sneers. "I can't be around a Mudblood like you."

"Fine," although I hardly know the degree of this insult, I know it must be a pretty big one. I grab my trunk and owl and leave him, alone. I head down the hall. I hear the joyous laughter that I had assumed was some upper years, but when I look through the door I see a room crowded with black robes. I push my luggage up onto the luggage shelf and close the lid. I then hang my owl cage from one of the hooks and I slide open the door. I am immediately welcomed by cheers. I see Clarissa stand up and climb over some of the other kids stretched out on the floor.

"Hey! Where's Don?" she asks.

"He's to busy being too proud to be whatever a Pureblood is."

"Oh. That idiot." Louder she says, "Hey everybody, this is my friend Sheri and she is a first year too so introduce yourselves." Everybody listens to her. Honestly, I am amazed how much power she already seems to have. The other kids go around, rattling off their names so _I_ could know who they were. I feel so honored. I plop down on the floor, criss-cross-applesauce and engage myself in the conversation. Unlike back home, in Chicago, there is one conversation that actually, successfully includes everybody. Back home among a large group of people, multiple conversations were shot around and people were often excluded from conversations. However, here, on the Hogwarts express, everybody could chip in and the conversation is rather interesting.

* * *

><p>When the Hogwarts Express reaches Hogwarts a man calls all first years over to boats by the lake. The upper year kids went up a path to the castle. We are told to leave our belongings on the train and get in the small row boats to row across a huge lake up to the castle. And so Clarissa and I climb into one of the wooden boats. The boats start to move, magically, across the lake, towards Hogwarts.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When we reach Hogwarts a teacher greets us and tells us about the Aptitude Test, which will be taken by each of us within the hour. All together there are about sixty first years. About fifty-nine names to remember. I already know thirteen. I do the quick math in my head, forty-six more. We are huddled by a red, velvet curtain, listening to the headmaster give his speech. Then an old, brown hat sings a song about the five houses. The song seems to go on forever, well I mean more like five minutes. Then the teacher who seems to be the headmaster's right hand steps out, towards the hat sitting on the stool. She unwinds the scroll she had been holding in her hands and calls out name after name. Houses are shouted about and cheers erupt.

When I hear my name I nervously walk out to the stool. Push myself onto the tan, wooden stool and the teacher places the hat on my head. I hear a voice echo in my head, asking a question. Oddly, I cannot seem to make out what the hat asks me and I just chant repeatedly in my head, not Candor. Don was called up a few people ago and was sorted into Candor. If Candor is full of people like him, I don't want to be in Candor. I hear the hat shout Amity. The table of kids wearing black and yellow robes stand up from their benches and explode into cheers and shouts. Smiling I make my way down the steps, to the table with the other Amity badgers. I take a seat between some of the older kids. There is a spot open next to me, in case any other first years are grouped into Amity as well. I wait for Clarissa to be called up. When she is, I pull myself away from looking at the mountains of food on the long table in front of me.  
>Clarissa is sitting peacefully on the stool when the hat suddenly blurts, "Can..." but then it stops, and seems to correct itself, "Amity!" It finally calls out. Clarissa and I each grin and she rushes down the steps and take the seat next to me.<p>

"That was close!" I exclaim, relieved that she was placed in Amity with me. She was the last of the Hogwarts Express group to be sorted. And surprisingly, almost the entire group was sorted into amity. About twelve total, and ten from that group. After listening to the Sorting Hat's song, I know that the Amity are the friendly and peaceful. I wonder if that is why we all got along so perfectly well on the way here, to Hogwarts!

"Too close." replies Clarissa."I've heard that the Candor are the meanest in the school because they are never scared to say exactly what they think. When they grow up they are the ones who challenge the world leaders and often perform acts of terrorism."

* * *

><p><strong>UGH! I LOVE CANDOR BUT I HAD TO DO THIS! Pretty upsetting. ;( <strong>

**sorry this is so short, I didn't want to drag it out. Comment what you think should happen! :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so short! I have been super busy, a little too busy! ;) I hope you all enjoy it! Please remember that this fanfiction take place after Harry Potter and Divergent, so the characters are not the same!**

* * *

><p>A Prefect leads the Amity first years to our common room and dorm. We stop in front of a portrait of the Amity crest. A badger is sitting in a quadrant.<p>

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Think of your happiest memory to get into the common room." The badger announces as we approach.

"Just let us in please. Its the first years." says the Prefect slightly annoyed.

"Fine." The portrait splits down the middle and the Prefect leads us into a room with light yellow walls and a black carpet. There are a few rocking chairs and some tables to play card at. There are several cushy couches that gleam a gold-ish color. A fireplace it located directly across from the entrance. Along one of the walls is a small kitchen, with black cabinets and counters. There is a black granite bar-like table for one to sit. The prefect leads us into the room and up a flight of stairs, to the dorm room. In our dorms, we each have a bed, with a gold velvet curtain that we can slide around so we can have privacy. The room is cozy and have plenty of windows, as well as a long, thin balcony with chairs and a few small tables. The dorm room is perfect.

"This is the dorm room. Boys and girls stay in here." The boys all grin and our Prefect notices, "if you like this then you will be thrilled with the bathroom." He leads us to the bathroom, an octagon shaped room crafted out of yellow stone. Stalls line some walls and sinks stand in the center. Okay, so the dorm isn't that perfect. Boys and girls sharing a bathroom... no, not perfect at all. "You all can go and choose your beds now. In about half and hour I will lead a tour of Hogwarts so be ready by then!" I rush to the bedroom so I can get a window-side bed. Luckily I am fast and I reach one of the two beds next to a window before anyone else. I jump onto the gold velvet and the soft fabric brushes my legs and I watch the others scramble and swap beds.  
>When all the switching and cursing is complete, the boys are on one half and the girls on the other. No one dared to change sides.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This chapter is SUPER short. Do you all like it?! After all the comments about them not being actual characters I am worried that it isn't that good. Please leave me some comments! :)**

* * *

><p>The Great Hall is decorated with colors from each of the five houses. The long, slender tables are covered with platters of meat and pots of soup. There are bowls filled with salads, spaghetti, and other delicious foods. The aromas drift from each entrée, combining in the air. The rolling waves of steam float up, towards the candled chandelier.<p>

I am sitting with my friends on the benches, spooning piles of food onto my plate and shoving bite after bite into my mouth.  
>The food is soaking with flavor and each vegetable and fruit tastes fresh and sweet. I eat, feeling like I do not ever have to stop. The room is full of laughter and chatter- the sounds of reuniting and meeting.<p>

The headmaster calls for our attention and the room drops to a dead silence.  
>"Welcome to Hogwarts! The finest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known. I am going to tell, like every year, a quick version of what each of you will study here at Hogwarts, one of the most important event in the wizarding world, the Battle at Hogwarts." says the headmaster, "About two hundred and sixty-seven years ago, a boy named Harry Potter was born. When he was but an infant, a villain, the worst known to all wizards stormed into his home. Harry's father, James, was murdered and his mother, Lily, sacrificed her life for her son. Baby Harry Potter, remarkably lived through the killing curse. He was sent by the headmaster of the time to live with his muggle family. He attended Hogwarts, and as the prophecy said, he was the fall of Voldemort."<p>

* * *

><p>Every first year at Hogwarts sucked air into their lungs. Except Clarissa. Clarissa turns to look at me, confusion written all over her face. I imitate the look, sending it back to her.<p>

"I have to tell you something. After dinner, in the common room." she mouths. In response I give a small nod. She whips her head back towards the headmaster as he finishes his speech. All the while, all I can do is wonder what Clarissa, the girl of certainty, had to tell me in secret.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen?! COMMENT PLEASE! I want to see what you all think Clarissa is going to tell Sheri! Also, should I do some Clarissa POV?<strong>


End file.
